


我对魔法略通一二【芝诺光】

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 私设光，芝诺斯兽化，OOC有，失禁有
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	我对魔法略通一二【芝诺光】

希尔薇娅是在沣水之地捡到这头狮子的，沣水之地昏暗的天光下，鎏金色的狮子静静地站在本应空旷的水滩上，巨大的身体沉稳健硕，长长的鬃毛随风鼓动，如同一块会呼吸的金子，湛蓝的眼睛里有着不同寻常的炽热，一眨不眨地盯着高挑的女精，这让她想起了那个在阿拉米格王座上热切期盼着决斗的皇太子，哦，虽然现在他应该是在自己白银乡的家里……

穿戴着手铠的手掌轻轻摸了摸狮子的鬃毛，自认为对方很温顺的女精开心地将这不离自己寸步的狮子作为调查沣水之地的战利品带回了营地，在可露儿的惊叫中带着这温驯的猛兽离开了昏暗的岛屿。

金灿灿的猛兽理所当然地引起了路上行人的注意，一向注意自己言行举止的精灵只得匆匆忙忙地带着狮子传送回家中。进了门，希尔薇娅才松了口气，将剑盾挂好，散漫地脱掉铠甲内衬，跨进木质的浴池中，疲惫地闭上眼舒了口气，结果一睁眼就看见那金色的猛兽正蹲坐在浴池边，湛蓝的眼中竟然有着明显的鄙视…如果是那个人的话，想必已经开口嘲笑自己为了莫名其妙的委托把自己弄得这么疲惫了吧？

想到这里，希尔薇娅有些好气又好笑地坐到狮子身边，俯身戳了戳猛兽因为姿势原因暴露出来的分身：“怎么你也鄙视我，也不想想谁带你出来的？”

狮子动了动前爪，有些不耐似的，尾巴有力地拍击在木台上，发出“嘭嘭”的响声。

“脾气也很像啊，如果是他的话一定在说，‘我的精灵，你这是在邀请我吗？’”被自己的想象逗乐，女精歪着头，湿漉漉的金色长发盘起来露出白腻修长的脖颈，白腻柔软的乳房搭在台子上，露出一点点嫣红的乳豆，被金色绒毛覆盖的下身在水光中若隐若现，手指不老实地戳弄着狮子逐渐硬挺起来的分身，毫无自觉地嘟囔着“你说，他会去哪了呢，一句话都不留，是不是自己跑出去狩猎了啊，哎，这么晚了还没回来…”说着说着，精灵苦恼地叹息着，然后被狮子低下头舔了一脸的口水。

！？

惊讶之余，希尔薇娅只得抬手洗去脸上的口水，谁知，只是这遮住眼睛的一下，便被那巨大的狮子猛地扑进来。事发突然，一时间连常年与剑盾为伍的希尔薇娅也只来得及惊叫一声，便被强硬地按住了双手，暖烘烘的兽头低下来，带着倒刺的粗糙舌头慢条斯理地舔过柔嫩的喉咙，被热水浸透的狮尾抵在花穴口上，有些粗暴地插了进去。

细长的狮尾有着不同于分身的灵活，在体内如蛇一般搅动探索，希尔薇娅弓起腰身呜咽着，修长有力的双腿被狮子后爪死死踩住动弹不得，少有的绝望让她如坠冰窟，蓝紫的瞳收缩着，有晶莹温热的液体在眼中打转，被热水熏蒸得嫣红的薄唇机械地开合着，不断地小声叫着“芝诺斯”，那个男人…那个执着于自己，占有欲十足的男人，如果在的话…女精不愿再想象下去，闭上眼侧过头去，在猛兽的舔舐下流泪颤抖。

见真的吓到了对方，狮子停了停，在希尔薇娅尖尖的耳边低声唤着“我的精灵”。

像是被按下了某种开关，希尔薇娅惊讶地睁开眼，难以置信地低声确认：“芝诺斯？”

大猫湿漉漉的鼻头蹭了蹭她的脸颊，安抚地蹭动着，声音有些郁闷：“我试了你放在桌上的魔法书。”

希尔薇娅愣愣地看着他，随即笑出声来，又很快被恼羞成怒的大猫用尾巴将笑声变成甜腻的呻吟。顶端有着大团鬃毛的狮尾在液体的浸泡下变得粗大厚实，蛇一样灵活地刮擦着穴壁，刺激着敏感脆弱的穴口不断抽搐开合，酸软麻痒的快感很快让精灵呻吟着改口，“不，不行的，唔啊~芝诺斯，芝诺斯，拔出来啊~错了错了错了呜~”

难得有这样的机会，芝诺斯当然不会错过，慢吞吞地抽出尾巴，由于液体太多而发出了“啵”的一声，早就被爱人玩弄得硬挺的分身用力插入即将高潮的湿热肉穴。

“啊啊啊~你…”被顶弄搅动得即将到达高潮的身体突然空出来，希尔薇娅来不及为那羞耻的声音脸红就被猛兽过于粗大的分身狠狠填满，高潮瞬间吞没了骑士的理智，细嫩的大腿内侧都在不受控制地抽搐着，精灵闭着眼抑制不住地尖叫出来，声音中饱含着她自己都不敢承认的甜腻。

芝诺斯当然不会满足于这样插着不动，等到那肉穴微微放松下来便开始用力抽送，刚刚高潮过的穴壁禁不起这样的刺激，哆嗦着裹住侵入深处的肉棒，不断地蠕动着，分不清到底是在拒绝还是在贪婪地含吮，“我的精灵，你的里面在吻我。”

“不要，不要说，啊哈~”在脸皮方面，从小接受宗教思想的希尔薇娅就算是十四个她加一起也赶不上这个加雷马皇子，猫科动物带刺的肉棒让她又疼又痒，柔软饱满的乳房被带着倒刺的舌头不断舔弄，艳红的乳头在尖牙的磨吮下可耻地肿硬挺立，一边摇着头，一边却大张着双腿，抬起腰肢迎合着粗暴的抽送，然后在脆弱的宫口被顶开时颤抖着达到又一波高潮。

被高潮中抽搐的穴壁裹紧吮吸，芝诺斯喘息着在暖热的子宫里释放出来，猫科动物特有的肉刺卡在宫口，随着他的慢慢研磨不断挤压着穴壁上早已充血的敏感点。

过于强烈的刺激和着体内被肉刺卡住的疼痛化为诡异的快感，希尔薇娅摇着头，口中呜呜噎噎地说着胡话，紧致平坦的小腹上肉眼可见地被过于粗壮的肉棒顶起一个鼓包。

不满足于水下模糊的景象，芝诺斯借着女精高潮时抱紧自己的机会将人带出浴池，在木质的地板上留下大滩的水痕。

金色的猛兽与纤细的精灵下身相连，几近手臂粗的分身不断进出着早已红肿的花穴，湿滑的淫液被拍打成淫靡的泡沫，带着肉刺的舌头给精灵刚刚出水的皮肤留下红痕。趴伏在木台上的女精疲于应付过多的高潮，修长的双腿大张着，努力吞吃下那带着肉刺的分身。灵活有力的狮尾缠在女精的腰间，随着分身的顶弄，一下下按压着被自己顶出鼓包的小腹，换来精灵甜蜜诱人的呻吟哀鸣。

在雄狮第二次卡住宫口释放后，被按压着小腹的希尔薇娅哭着尿了出来，被堵在体内的潮吹和大量的精液压迫着她的膀胱，更不要说那恶意的按压。

察觉到空气中的异味，芝诺斯低下头一边嘲笑着“我的精灵，这么舒服吗？”一边开始第三轮抽插…

希尔薇娅醒的时候已经是第二天一早，下身酸软胀痛得她恨不得给自己五个加了安魂的深仁厚泽。不过现在首要的问题是……女精回头看了看睡在身边的巨兽，叹了口气，回忆着魔法书中的咒语将中了变形咒的芝诺斯变回来，她可是有魔法精通的骑士来着。


End file.
